


Friendship Is Magic

by kittenofdoomage



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Supernatural
Genre: crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: I'm so sorry. This just kinda happened.





	

Dean woke slowly, stretching in his bed and yawning loudly, before arching upwards and opening his eyes. He smacked his lips together as he flopped back down, dragging the covers up to his chin as he looked over his bedroom, and it was a few seconds before it clicked that something was  _ wrong _ .

The bright colours of the bedroom were in stark contrast to what he was used to, and everything was solid block lines, almost like a cartoon. He shot upright, frowning deeply, and his body protested the movement as if his elbows…no longer existed. Looking down, he let out a high pitched scream, just as  _ hooves _ thundered down the corridor, and the door slammed open.

‘Dean!’ Sam yelled, skidding to a halt and almost tripping over his long, gangly front legs.

‘I’m a fucking  _ horse _ !’ Dean screeched, tumbling from the bed, the sheets tangling in four long legs as he tried to escape his own body. Gone was the freckled skin and scars, replaced with thick light brown fur, head to the tip of his four shining hooves. There were wings on his sides, and he flexed them experimentally before he looked up, seeing that his little brother had gone through the same transformation. The younger Winchester was a slightly darker shade than him, with a thick mane and tail, but no wings. Instead, in between his long ears perched on top of his head, there was a slender horn. ‘Sam?!’ The single call of his brother’s name held every question and every ounce of confusion that he was feeling. ‘You’re a unicorn?’

‘I don’t know. I woke up like this a few minutes ago,’ Sam gave a movement that looked somewhat like a shrug. ‘It’s like we’re in a cartoon.’

Dean groaned, climbing to his hooves, raising each one off the floor daintily, a look of disgust covering his face. Which wasn’t  _ his _ face. His nose and mouth were a long muzzle, and he shuddered as he realised what cartoon he was in. ‘My Little friggin’ Pony.’

Sam blinked, pulling his long neck back in surprise. ‘My Little what?’

‘Like the eighties cartoon. But they made a new series,’ Dean spoke slowly, his cheeks turning red as he did. ‘I… caught a few episodes, and it was pretty funny.’ His brother stared at him, mouth agape, and Dean raised one foot, pointing it directly at him. ‘You don’t say a word. We figure out how we got here, and _we_ _go home._ ’

The other Winchester snorted, tapping his front hooves on the carpet, making a dull thud. ‘Well, first step is going outside. Where it’s apparently bright and sunny.’

‘We’re not even in the bunker anymore?’ Dean asked, whipping his head round to stare at the window, before trotting over and using his teeth to open the curtains. Outside, there was an entire town on the doorstep, filled with ponies and various small furry creatures. The houses were mostly thatched cottages, and everything was bright and colourful, making Dean squint. ‘This. Is. Hell.’

‘Come on,’ Sam jerked his head towards the door, his long and luxurious mane flowing behind him as he turned, and Dean noticed the mark on his flank.

‘Whoa.’

‘What?’ Sam asked, pausing and turning his head to look back over his shoulder. Dean pointed with his foreleg again, and Sam looked down at his own rear, eyes widening as he saw the mark perfectly imprinted into his fur. A small, black anti-possession symbol, almost like a brand and he raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother, seeing the same mark on his flank. He raised his head up, snorting loudly. ‘You’ve got one too.’

Dean looked back, seeing his mark, and he grinned. ‘Hey, matching cutie marks.’

‘Cutie-whats?’

‘They’re connected to your special talent. I get ours is pretty much along the lines of what we actually do?’ Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Dean gave a nervous laugh, rubbing one hoof along his opposing foreleg. ‘I know a little too much about this, don’t I?’ Sam didn’t reply, turning away and heading back out into the corridor as Dean dropped his nose to the floor and followed, huffing his embarrassment.

He followed Sam down the stairs into the living area of the little house they’d ended up in. There was a large table, not unlike the table from the war room in the bunker, with books and papers scattered all around. Dean moved past Sam, nosing around and trying not to trip over his four hooves. He flicked his tail as he walked around, nosing at papers as Sam mimicked his movements on the other side of the room.

‘Everything here is ours. From hunting wendigoes to ghoul hunts… it’s just all on four legs. And obviously, we’re not underground.’ Dean frowned, raising his head. ‘And I can smell sulphur.’

Sam sniffed audibly, and something moved in the next room, making their ears prick up. A few seconds passed, before another pony appeared in the doorway, looking confused as he peered at his surroundings. He was silver, with long thick wings that dragged behind him, a little coat around his shoulders, and a dark mane. His flank displayed a small gold ring, like a halo, and Dean’s jaw dropped open. ‘Cas?’

‘Dean.’ The pony blinked, almost as though he was drunk and couldn’t make head nor tail of the situation. ‘Sam?’

‘You have any idea what’s going on here?’ Dean asked, looking between the angel-turned-pony and his brother. ‘Like, anything?’

‘I do not. But I can tell you that I still have possession of my grace. But these –‘ Castiel raised his wings in a jerky motion. ‘Do not work like my other wings.’ He peered at Dean. ‘You have wings too. Can you fly?’

Dean opened his mouth to reply, just as a new set of hooves clacked on the floor above them, and Crowley appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked positively  _ pissed _ , red eyes flaring. His coat was sleek and black, his mane and tail a crimson red. On his flank, a shiny golden crown adorned the fur, sparkling as he turned to move down the steps. ‘This is all  _ very _ fascinating, but could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?’ The three ponies on the lower floor watched as he descended the steps, looking very uncomfortable and almost tripping on unfamiliar legs. He came to a stop next to Sam, and Dean started to snigger loudly. ‘Can I ask what is so damn funny?’

‘You’re so…’ Dean chortled, shaking his head, making his short mane quiver as he did. ‘You’re so short!’ Sam glanced at the black pony next to him, smiling as he realised that Crowley was at least a foot shorter than him. Crowley scowled, looking up at Sam with his top lip curling in displeasure. ‘Nice to see they stayed true to height characteristics.’

‘This isn’t a joke, Dean,’ Crowley spat. ‘In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re bloody  _ ponies _ !’

Castiel stretched his wings out, knocking over several books and frowning at them as they scattered on the floor. Sam trotted forward, staring intently at the books, just as a glowing force surrounded them and they floated back up into their rightful place, which had everyone staring in surprise. ‘Wow.’ Sam’s eyes crossed as he looked up at the horn on his forehead, glowing with the same light. ‘That was me. I  _ thought _ at the books and they did what I wanted.’

‘Fascinating,’ Cas muttered, stepping closer, right into Sam’s personal space, which left Sam rearing back in discomfort. ‘This really is a strange world.’

‘And we need to find someone in it that can help us,’ Dean groaned, his eyes fixing on the front door. ‘Out there.’

‘I don’t understand your apprehension,’ the angel pony stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘We’re in My Little Pony. The Land of Equestria. Where there’s magic and cute animals and…’ he shuddered violently, drawing one leg up close to his chin in horror. ‘ _ Singing _ .’

Crowley’s jaw dropped, and he blinked rapidly. ‘You’re a Brony?’

‘No, I’m not a fucking Brony!’ Dean shouted, stamping his hoof on the floor. Sam snickered, and Castiel looked at his friend in concern. ‘Can we find some help and get the fuck out of here?’ He stomped past Crowley, stopping at the front door, staring at the handle for a few seconds. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sake,’ he growled, before clamping his mouth around the handle and opening the door, stepping out into the brilliant sunshine, and bright perky land of Equestria.

Ponies were everywhere, and Dean paused as he stepped onto the soft road, looking down at the cartoon floor, before glancing back at Sam. The younger Winchester emerged slowly, looking around as if something was going to jump out and attack him at any second. Castiel burst through the door after him, still unable to control his wings, flapping them wildly as Crowley followed behind. Dean watched the angel, before grinning and unfolding his own wings, giving them an experimental wave. The single flutter took his hooves an inch off the ground, and his smile widened as he flapped them again, taking off into the air almost comically. He whooped loudly, drawing the attention of several other ponies as he soared up into the clouds.

‘Come on, Cas!’ He yelled, looking back over his shoulder, just as he collided with another pony mid-air and went careening into a bunch of clouds. He coughed and spluttered, turning in the almost marshmallow quality of the white cumulus, and found himself face to face with a very angry looking blue pony with a mad shock of rainbow coloured hair. ‘Rainbow Dash?’

‘Can I help you?’ She asked, wings flapping as she folded her front legs over one another, regarding him with an air of irritation. ‘Or are you just looking to knock everypony out of the sky?’ Dean gave a little laugh, just as Castiel appeared behind her, slowly moving his wings, although he appeared quite unsteady. Rainbow Dash glared at him, and he pulled himself free of the cloud. ‘Wait, aren’t you those new stallions that just moved here? The ghost hunters?’

Dean nodded, and the blue pony grinned, her entire demeanour changing in an instant. ‘Yeah, that’s us, we’re, er, new, but…’

‘Cool! Ghost hunting must be so awesome. Anyways, I gotta go. See ya!’ She turned, making to dash off, but Dean flung out a leg.

‘Wait! Er, we need help!’

Rainbow Dash paused, looking back at him out of the corner of her eye, raising an eyebrow. ‘Help?’

‘Yeah, help. Magical help. Possibly. We don’t know who to ask.’

She smiled widely, waving him off with one hoof. ‘Oh, that’s easy. You just need to see Princess Twilight. If you got a magical problem, she’ll be allll over it.’ She pointed over the town, where a large purple castle loomed, sparkling in the sunshine. ‘She lives right over there. Just head over and I’m sure she’ll be real glad to help.’

‘Oh.’ Dean nodded. ‘Thank you.’

‘No problem,’ the rainbow pony turned. ‘See you around!’ And she was gone, a flash of a rainbow in the air as she flew away at an amazing speed. Dean looked over at Castiel, and shrugged.

‘That was interesting.’ They both descended slowly to the ground, Dean’s landing a little smoother than his angel counterpart, who struggled to fold his wings away once on solid ground. Crowley and Sam watched, the latter with fascination as his brother hit the ground, and pointed to the castle in the distance. ‘Rainbow Dash said we need to speak to Princess Twilight.’

‘You know all their names?’ Sam asked, and Dean gave him a filthy look, batting a wing at him. ‘Sorry, dude. Just asking. I mean, you’re the Brony.’

‘I’m not a fucking Brony,’ Dean growled. ‘I watched a few episodes when I was drunk, and I know a couple of the characters, okay?’ He snorted, trotting ahead as Sam sniggered behind him. Castiel frowned, tilting his head.

‘I don’t understand what a Brony is.’

Crowley sighed. ‘A Brony is a male fan of the My Little Pony series. Dean’s clearly in the closet on this one.’

‘I don’t see a closet.’

‘Nevermind.’

Town was packed as they headed through, with everypony they passed giving them a greeting or a smile. Dean didn’t stay ahead for long, the sheer overwhelming niceness of the place making him retreat to the relative safety of his little group. When a bright pink pony bounded up to them, smiling wildly and waving her forelegs, he retreated even further, recognising the pony instantly.

‘Hi!’ She exclaimed brightly. ‘I’m Pinkie Pie. You’re new to town! Stallions from the dark forest. Oooooo, spooky. Rainbow Dash said you needed to see Princess Twilight, so I thought I’d come and take you to the castle!’ She pressed right up against Castiel, who froze on the spot, unsure how to react. ‘We don’t get many ghost hunters round here! Not many ghosts either! Why do you need to see Twilight?’

None of the four stallions responded, and Pinkie grinned, unblinkingly, waiting for an answer. Sam swallowed thickly, glancing at his brother. ‘We…er, we need to see her about a magical problem.’

‘Oh!’ She nodded. ‘What kind?’

Crowley piped up. ‘We’re stuck here and we want to go home.’

‘Stuck?’ Pinkie repeated, frowning. ‘In Ponyville?’

‘In Pony  _ everything _ .’ The black stallion muttered angrily, as Dean extended a black leg to kick him firmly.

‘We’re not stuck in Ponyville. But we’re really anxious to speak to the Princess. Can you take us there?’ Dean asked, putting on his best smile. Normally, in his usual body, in the usual world, he’d work his charm, but he wasn’t sure how to do that with four legs and a mane. He shook said mane out, dipping his head a little, realising his significant height over the mare. She blushed at him, and he smiled. ‘Please?’

‘Well, since you ask so nicely…’ She started, only to be interrupted by another mare calling her name. ‘Rarity!’ She yelled back, and the approaching white pony with the purple mane smiled tightly, obviously used to the pink mare’s exuberant responses. ‘Hey, this is…hey, I didn’t get your names?’

‘I’m Dean,’ Dean offered, before gesturing to Sam. ‘This is Sam, Castiel,’ he pointed to the angel-pony, and then jerked his head at Crowley. ‘That’s Crowley.’

Pinkie Pie grinned. ‘Rarity! This is Dean, Sam, Castiel and Crowley. They’re new in Ponyville, and they have a magical problem, so I’m taking them to Twilight. Wanna come?’

Rarity smiled, her eyes catching Sam’s. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, her cheeks colouring red as she responded in a coy manner. ‘Oh, why, Pinkie Pie, I would love to accompany some fine stallions to the castle.’ Her eyes landed on Castiel, and she lit up, trotting over to him. ‘My, that is a lovely coat! Where did you get it?’

Castiel frowned, looking down at the shortened trenchcoat. ‘It came with the vessel. It was much longer before.’

The white mare nodded, looking a little confused by his answer. ‘Oh. Well, it’s just darling.’ Pinkie jumped on the spot, smiling brightly, and Rarity smiled, spotting her friend’s excess of energy seeping out. ‘I’m sure Princess Twilight will be absolutely thrilled to meet you.’

‘Let’s go!’ Pinkie yelled, and Dean flinched at her loud voice, managing a nervous smile. She took off, and Rarity flashed him a bright smile, before trotting off calmly behind her friend. The four stallions followed, keeping pace with the less intense mare in front of them, but remaining silent as they moved out of the town area and into quieter residential streets.

‘You just moved here from the dark forest, didn’t you?’ Rarity asked. ‘I hate to pry, I really do, but it’s just fascinating that you’d pick Ponyville to pursue a line of work like ghost hunting.’ She chuckled, dropping her pace so that she was next to Sam, who gave her a shaky look. ‘Although, we do have our own forest here. How on earth does one get into that job?’

‘Family business,’ Sam offered, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. ‘Dean is my brother.’

‘Oh, how lovely!’ Rarity exclaimed. ‘Dashing good looks must run in the family too.’ Dean chuckled at his brother’s panicked look, and the way the pretty white mare was flirting with him. ‘Oh, look, there’s Apple Jack.’

An orange pony galloped up, worry on her face. ‘Hey, Rarity. We got a problem up at the castle. Twilight is in trouble!’ Rarity gasped, immediately bursting into a gallop as Apple Jack took off, and the Winchester brothers glanced at each other, before taking off in a gallop towards the castle. Pinkie Pie was bouncing along happily as all four ponies ran past, leaving Castiel and Crowley behind, dust throwing up in the air behinds them.

‘We should probably pursue them,’ Castiel droned, looking over at the black pony who didn’t seem to care, and shrugged his indifference.

Up ahead, Dean and Sam were shoulder to shoulder as they burst into the castle behind Apple Jack and Rarity, just as Rainbow Dash flew in overhead. ‘Would have been quicker to fly!’ She yelled, and Dean scowled up at her, almost tripping over his legs as he barrelled towards the stairs. In the main room on the first floor of the castle, Twilight Sparkle was battling with an unseen force, avoiding objects being launched at her.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Dean skidded to a halt beside Sam, and they watched as first Twilight was knocked down, Rainbow was plucked out of the air and thrown into a wall, before a chair pinned Rarity and Apple Jack to the table. ‘Ghost?’

‘Hey, it’s a ghost! Cool!’ Pinkie Pie bounced in beside them, smiling widely. ‘And you’re ghost hunters – that’s good timing!’ She laughed, just as the table flew across the room, slamming into her and sending her flying. Dean shook his head, grunting in annoyance.

‘We need salt, and iron.’ Sam muttered, ducking to avoid a flying ornament.

‘Sure, Sam, I’ll just pull that out of my ass,’ Dean growled, throwing himself sideways to avoid another chair. He spotted a fireplace across the room, with several instruments hanging beside it, and crawled forward, just as Sam took a cushion to the face. As he reached the fireplace, he picked up a poker with his mouth, lamenting the loss of his hands, and hoping it was actually iron – it was difficult to tell with everything being the same texture in cartoon-land.

Castiel trotted in, a canister of salt in his mouth, and Dean gestured at the centre of the room with his hoof and Castiel frowned. ‘Mn mhe mimmle mof mhe moom!’ Dean yelled, his voice muffled by the poker in his mouth. Cas’ frown deepened and Dean spat the poker out, yelling at him. ‘In the middle of the room!’ He repeated, just as the ghost threw another chair in his direction. Dean rolled, sending the poker across the floor, and he groaned in annoyance.

Cas trotted over, pouring the salt in a messy circle around the middle of the room, and objects stopped flying, leaving all the ponies to get to their feet. He dropped the empty canister, as the ghost shimmered in the air, hovering with a droopy face and sad expression.

‘It’s a ghost!’ Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, checking on her friends.

‘You don’t say,’ Dean drawled, panting as he regarding the spirit in the circle. ‘We need to find it’s bones and burn it.’

The suggestion was met with shocked silence from the mares in the room, and Twilight stepped towards him, eyeing him with suspicion. ‘Who are you?’

Pinkie Pie bounced up, grinning. ‘That’s Dean. And Sam. They’re ghost hunting brothers from the dark forest! They wanted to see you because they had a magical problem, and then we got here and there was a  _ ghost _ problem. It’s all really, really spooky!!’ She stopped, panting for breath as Sam chuckled.

‘Yeah, that’s about the long and short of it.’

Twilight frowned, walking around both brothers where they stood, before looking over at Castiel. ‘And who’s he?’

‘I am an angel of the Lord,’ Cas stated, bluntly, and Dean dropped his head to the floor, covering his face with his hooves. ‘She asked.’

‘This is so weird,’ Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. ‘Look, we’re not ponies.’

‘You look like ponies to me,’ Twilight said, looking a little on edge.

‘We’re not. We’re humans,’ Dean said, getting back to all four hooves, before glancing at the angel pony apologetically. ‘Most of us. We woke up here, and we’re stuck, and we wanna go home.’ Rainbow Dash hovered behind him, her wings making a soft whoosh that echoed through the room. Dean glanced up. ‘Could you stop that, it’s annoying.’

‘Annoying…’ Apple Jack murmured, moving to stand next to Twilight. ‘Anypony else smelling a scent of Discord here?’

‘Discord?’ Sam asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. ‘He’s, uh, an ancient being. Plays tricks a lot –‘

‘Tricks?’ Castiel butted in, looking sharply over at Dean. ‘We know someone who plays a lot of tricks.’ He glanced up at the ghost, still floating in the middle of the room. ‘We also know someone who has thrown us into a television series before.’ Sam scowled, ignoring the squeaks of the mares, and the confused questioning of the princess. He trotted forward, using magic to lift the poker that Dean had dropped, and threw it at the ghost.

The ghost dodged it, but not enough, and the iron grazed against his forearm, bouncing off and changing trajectory.

‘A real ghost would have dissipated,’ Castiel pointed out. ‘That, is Gabriel.’

‘Gabriel?’ Dean spluttered.

The ghost turned, throwing out his forearms. ‘Got me!’ He laughed, shaking off the grey visage, revealing himself properly. He was golden, with a cream mane and there were cards on his flank as his cutie mark. ‘Boy, you guys get slower every time.’ Twilight gasped, moving backwards.

‘You’re an alicorn!’ She cried, pointing out his horn and wings. ‘But there  _ are _ no male alicorns!’

Gabriel grinned, looking down at her. ‘Oh, baby, I’m  _ all _ stallion.’ Dean made a noise of disgust, and Gabriel looked over at him, ignoring Twilight’s offended look. ‘What?’

‘You think this is a joke?’

The archangel pony rolled his eyes, softly dropping to the ground, tucking his wings in behind him. ‘I think Friendship is Magic, and you all forgot that. I’m just doing my duty.’

‘Fucking around with us?’ Dean snapped, dropping his head low, wanting nothing more than to attack the other pony. Twilight backed up, along with the other mares, as Rainbow mouthed the word “fucking”, adding it to her inner repertoire. ‘You send us home, right now! I’m done with your games.’

‘Dean, Dean, Dean,’ Gabriel chuckled, stepped towards him, keeping his head held high. ‘Threats don’t work on me. Now why don’t you take some time, chill out, and enjoy your day off? You can go home. When you’ve had some  _ fun _ .’

‘This whole thing was about fun?’ Sam spat, closing in on Gabriel, who disappeared from in front of him and reappeared on the other side of the room.

‘Are we sure he’s not Discord?’ Rainbow Dash asked, and Gabriel laughed.

‘I’m not a mix up of anything, sweet little filly. I’m just trying to teach these boys a lesson. Why don’t you help me out?’ He turned to Twilight. ‘After all, aren’t you the Princess of Friendship?’ Twilight looked a little confused as Dean let out a frustrated yell. ‘Show these boys how to relax. Enjoy themselves. Ponyville is  _ fun _ after all, isn’t it?’ He glanced at Pinkie, who nodded enthusiastically. Gabriel smiled. ‘Plus, they know all sorts of things about another land that you’d never have guessed.’ Twilight brightened, looking a little more interested. ‘See?’

‘Don’t you dare leave us here, Gabriel,’ Dean seethed, raising a foreleg to threaten him.

Gabriel waved him off, hoisting himself into the air again. ‘Don’t you worry, Deano. You’ll be home before you know it.’ He winked. ‘I promise. Brony to Brony.’

 


End file.
